Secretly In Love
by onedirectionfan10
Summary: Elissa who's secretly in love with Clapton, her mate from school and neighbor. The day when Clapton saw her performance at the club, he started falling in love with her. Unfortunately he's dating Ione. This is a crossover of two movies; Detention and House at the End of Street. The characters are played by Josh Hutcherson and Jennifer Lawrence. (joshifer)
1. Meet Elissa

**Hi Everyone! Sorry for not continuing my stories. I promise I will continue it soon. For now, I will write this crossover story.**

_Wouldn't it be sweet_

_If you could be in love with me_

_The way that I'm in love with you..._

Hi everyone! I'm Elissa. I'm 18, I live in Kentucky, I study at Riverside High and I have an older brother named Ken.

"Omg! Today is my last year at Riverside High! I should call Trina" said Elissa before dialling Trina's number.

_Hello?_

_Hey Trina! Ready for our last year in Riverside High?_

_Hey Elissa! Yeah! How about you? Are you still looking at Clapton's pictures?_

_Yup. I wish I could have the courage to talk to him. He's always with Ione._

_Come on! This is our last year Elissa! You should try and talk to him or ask him to sign your yearbook!_

_I don't know Trina, He's too popular._

_Just try and talk to him before this school year ends! _

_I'll try. Ok. See you later! Bye Trina._

_See you later! Bye Elissa._

"Elissa! Breakfast is ready! Come down now!" announced her mom.

"I'll be down in a minute." replied Elissa.

After calling Trina, Elissa quickly went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before going down for breakfast.

"Good morning Mom! Good morning dad! And Good morning Ken!" greeted Elissa.

"Good morning little sis!" greeted Ken.

"Hey, I'm not little anymore. I'm 18!" said Elissa.

"You're still my little sister." replied Ken.

"Ok. Whatever!" mumbled Elissa.

"Are you ready for your last day in High School dear?" asked her mom.

"Well, not really. I still don't want to leave Riverside high." replied Elissa.

After eating, Elissa prepared her things before going to her brother's car.

"Ready?" asked Ken.

"Ready!" replied Elissa.

After 30 minutes, Elissa arrived at her school.

"Thank you brother! I'll see you later!" said Elissa.

"Bye Little Sis!" replied Ken.

_Ugghhh! I hate it when he calls me her little sis!_

"Hey Elissa!" shouted Trina.

"Oh! Hey Trina! Let's go?" asked Elissa.

"Yeah, sure!" replied Trina before going to their lockers to get some books.

At their lockers:

"Elissa look! There's Clapton. Go and talk to him!" suggested Trina.

"I don't know Trina. He's talking to his friends. And look, there's Ione." replied Elissa.

"Just go!" said Trina before pushing Elissa towards Clapton and his friends.

I was about to say Hi to Clapton when the bell rang signalling us for our first class.


	2. Meet Clapton

Hi everyone! I'm Clapton. I'm 18, I live in Kentucky, I study at Riverside High, I'm the captain of our basketball team, and I have a little sister named Vivian.

When Clapton woke up, he quickly grabbed his phone to check if there were new messages. Then, he went to the bathroom to take a shower before going to school.

After a few minutes, Clapton went straight to their kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Big brother!" greeted Vivian.

"Good morning to you too Vivian!" replied Clapton.

"Are you excited for school?" asked Vivian.

"Yup. It's our last year! I can't wait to end the year." answered Clapton.

After eating their breakfast, Clapton dropped Vivian of at her school before going to Riverside High. When he arrived, he saw Ione waving at him.

"Hey Clapton! Excited to end the year?" asked Ione before giving him a kiss.

"Yup. You wanna go in now?" replied Clapton.

"Sure." answered Ione while walking hand in hand.

When they went inside, they went straight to their lockers to leave some of their things before going to class.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Elissa talking to her friend. Elissa and Clapton are neighbours. He would always see Elissa playing tennis with her brother. They never talk to each other. They will just smile whenever they meet. He would really like to talk to her but, Ione never allows him to.

"Umm.. Earth too Clapton? Are you ok?" asked Ione.

"Ohh.. What? Sorry I got distracted." replied Clapton.

"By who?" said Ione.

"No one. What did you say?" asked Clapton.

"I said, do you want to go to dobblers tonight?" said Ione.

"Sure! Let's have fun!" answered Clapton.

"Ok. I'll see you at 7." said Ione before going to her first class.

"Hey dude!" greeted his friends.

"Hey man! How was your summer vacation?" asked Clapton.

"It was great! We went to the beach and I met a new chick." replied Tim.

"You always meet new chicks wherever you go dude!" said Hank.

"I know. I'm a chick magnet! How's your summer Clapton?" asked Matt.

"Boring. I just played video games, went to the park and played basketball." answered Clapton.

"Ohhh.. That was a boring summer. So, ready for our last year in this school?" asked Hank.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" replied Clapton.

When the bell rang, they went separate ways to their respective classrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Elissa's POV

After 4 hours, Trina and I went back to our lockers to leave some of our books.

"Elissa! You wanna go to dobblers later?" asked Trina.

"Ummm.. Sure." I replied.

"Great! See you there at 7." said Trina before leaving.

After Trina left, I went straight to the parking lot to wait for my brother. After 2 minutes, my brother arrived and picked me up. Then we went straight to the house.

"Hey mom! Where's dad?" I asked.

"Hey dear! He's still in the office." replied mom.

"Ok. If you need me, I'll be in my room." I said.

"Ok." answered mom.

Then, I went straight to my room and opened my laptop. I opened my account on facebook, I updated my status, and I chatted with Trina.

_Hey!_

_Hey gurl! Ready for dobblers later?_

_Yeah! Why?_

_Oh, nothing._

_Are you sure?_

_Yup. Wear something nice ok?_

_Ummm.. ok._

_See you later Elissa!_

_See you later Trina!_

_Trina has signed out…_

After chatting with Trina, I went to my closet to look for a nice outfit to wear. I picked a gray sweater and my favourite denim shorts. Then, I asked mom if I can go to dobblers with Trina.

"Sure! Have fun. And don't get too drunk." replied Mom.

"Thanks mom! I promise I won't get drunk." I said before hugging mom.

After a few minutes, I went to the bathroom and change my clothes. Then, I went to my vanity to fix my hair and put on a little bit of make-up.

When I was done, I went to Ken's room.

"Hey big bro! Can you drop me off at dobblers?" I asked.

"Ok. I'll be out in 5 minutes." replied Ken.

While waiting for Ken, I texted Trina.

_Hey Trina! I'll be at dobblers by 6:30. I want to order food._

…_.._

_Ok. I'll be there by 6:30 too. See you! Bye._

…_.._

_Ok. Bye!_

After a few minutes, Ken went downstairs. Then, we went straight to dobblers.

"Pick me up at 9. Ok?" I asked Ken.

"Ok. I'll just be at Tim's house. We need to talk about something." replied Ken.

"Bye Ken! See you later!" I said.

Then, I went inside dobblers to look for a table. I saw one I quickly took a seat. A waiter asked me for any orders, I told I would like a clubhouse sandwich and a regular coke.

After a few minutes, I saw Trina arrive. She went straight to the table.

"Hey Elissa! Did you order anything already?" asked Trina.

"Yeah." I replied.

Then, Trina ordered a cheeseburger with fries and Sprite.

"So, why did you ask me to be here?" I asked Trina.

"I was hoping to have some best friend bonding time with you. And…" answered Trina.

"And what?" I asked.

"And for you to sing." replied Trina.

"What?! Trina! You know I hate singing in front of people!" I said.

"I know. I just want you to have fun. You only live once you know." said Trina.

"Will you just try? You have a great voice, share it!" added Trina.

"Ok. Just for today." I replied.

After a few minutes, our orders arrived. Then, Trina and I started talking about our summer vacation, and our last year at Riverside high.

When we were done eating, we ordered a few drinks. I ordered a tropical cocktail while Trina ordered a drink called Snow Bone.


	4. Chapter 4

Clapton's POV

_Riiiinnnngggg…_

"Class dismissed!" announced Ms Frida.

I went straight to my locker to leave my history book. When I arrived at my locker, I saw Ione waiting for me.

"Hey Babe!" greeted Ione before kissing me.

"Hey!" I replied.

"Wear something nice later." said Ione.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's our first date for this school year." answered Ione.

"Ok. I'll see you later." I replied before I went to the parking lot.

When I arrived at the parking lot, I saw Elissa waiting for somebody.

_This is my chance to talk to her. – I thought_

When I started walking to her, a car parked right in front of her. She went inside and then the car left.

I lost the chance of talking to her.

After that, I went straight to my car and went home. When I arrived, Vivian greeted me at the front door.

"Hey big brother! How was your first day as a senior?" asked Vivian.

"It was normal. We didn't really do anything yet, because it's just the first day of school. We just met our new teachers." I replied.

"Ok. Come on! Let's make sandwiches!" I added.

"Yeah! You're the best big bro!" said Vivian.

After a few minutes, I went to my room and changed clothes for my date with Ione tonight at dobblers. I actually don't make a date a big deal unless it's our anniversary.

"Big B? Where are you going?" asked Vivian from the doorway.

"Oh. I'm going to dobblers with Ione." I answered.

"_Again? I don't like her." mumbled Vivian._

"What did you say?" I asked

"Nothing." answered Vivian.

"Let's go. I'm bringing you to Matt's house. Remember her sister?" I said.

"Yes! Kathy and I will have fun." said Vivian.

After a few minutes, I dropped Vivian at Matt's house. Then, I went straight to dobbler. When I arrived, I saw so many people inside. I looked for Ione. She was at the bar watiting for me.

"Hey babe!" I greeted Ione.

"Hey! Are you hungry?" asked Ione.

"A little bit." I replied.

"Let's find a table." suggested Ione before leading me to an empty table.

After ordering our food, Ione and I began talking about our summer vacation. Then, our orders arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Elissa's POV

After ordering a few drinks, a guy went to our table. He asked me if I was ready to sing already. I chose a son first before stepping on stage and played the guitar.

_Ooh I got a body full of liquor_

_With a cocaine kicker_

_And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall_

_So lay it down, lay it down_

_You got your legs up in the sky_

_With the devil in your eyes_

_Let me hear you say you want it all_

_Say it now, say it now_

_Look what you're doing, look what you've done_

_But in this jungle you can't run_

_'Cause what I got for you_

_I promise it's a killer,_

_You'll be banging on my chest_

_Bang bang, gorilla_

_Ooh, yeah_

_You and me baby making love like gorillas_

_Ooh, yeah_

_You and me baby making love like gorillas_

_Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair_

_But you don't look like you're scared_

_You just smile and tell me, "Daddy, it's yours."_

_'Cause you know how I like it,_

_You's a dirty little lover_

_If the neighbors call the cops,_

_Call the sheriff, call the SWAT ‒ we don't stop,_

_We keep rocking while they're knocking on our door_

_And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby,_

_Give it like you wanna!"_

_Oh, look what you're doing, look what you've done_

_But in this jungle you can't run_

_'Cause what I got for you_

_I promise it's a killer,_

_You'll be banging on my chest_

_Bang bang, gorilla_

_Ooh, yeah_

_You and me baby making love like gorillas_

_Ooh, yeah_

_You and me baby making love like gorillas_

_I bet you never ever felt so good, so good_

_I got your body trembling like it should, it should_

_You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you_

_You _

_Oh, you with me baby making love like gorillas_

_Ooh, yeah_

_You and me baby we'll be fuckin' like gorillas_

_Ooh, yeah (Yeah, yeah, baby, baby, oh yeah, yeah)_

_You and me baby making love like gorillas_

After singing the song, everyone stood up from their seats and applauded. I hopped off the stage and went back to Trina. Before I can even reach our table, I saw Clapton waving at me. I was about to wave back but then I saw Ione sitting beside him glaring at me. I just ignored him and went back to our table.

"That was AMAZING Elissa! I knew you were a great singer." said Trina.

"Thanks. I think I would like to sing in front of people more often now." I replied.

"I told you. So, wanna leave now?" asked Trina.

"Can we have one more drink?" I replied.

"Ok." said Trina before calling the waiter and ordering shots.

After drinking, Trina and I left dobblres and waited for my brother to fetch us. Then, a car stopped in front of us.

"Ready to go?" asked Ken.

"Yup. Trina will sleep over ok?" I said.

"Ok. Just keep out of my room." requested Ken.

"Ok. Let's go! I'm sleepy." I said.

After 30 minutes, we were finally home. Trina and I went straight to my room and changed into our sleeping clothes. Then, we went straight to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Clapton's POV

After eating, I ordered drinks for me and Ione. When, the drinks arrived, people started standing up and looking at the stage. At first we didn't mind them but after a heard a voice, I quickly looked at the person on stage.

_Is that Elissa? Wow! She's so beautiful! – I thought_

"Clapton? Hello?" said Ione.

"What?" I asked.

"There you go again! You always zone out whenever Elissa is here!" said Ione.

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you." I replied.

"You better make it up to me." said Ione.

After a few minutes, Elissa finished the song and went off the stage. I waved at her but she didn't wave back.

_I thought she was nice? What happened to her?_

I looked at their table and saw them chatting and laughing at something.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked Ione.

"Sure! I'm actually tired already." replied Ione.

Before we left, I paid for our food and drinks. I looked at Elissa's table for the last time before leaving. Then, we went to Ione's house.

"Thanks for tonight babe! I'll see you tomorrow at school." said Ione.

"Anything to make you happy. Bye!" I replied before giving her a kiss.

Then, I went back home. When I arrived, I saw Elissa standing in front of their house talking to her friend. I think she noticed me because she looked at my direction and just ignored me. She was telling something to her friend that was funny because they can't stop laughing.

So, I just went inside and closed the door. I quickly went to my room and went to the bathroom to take a bath before going to sleep. When I was done, I went straight to bed thinking of Elissa and her wonderful performance a while ago.

Elissa's POV

After singing, Trina and I ordered a few more drinks before going home. When we arrived, Trina told me something that was so funny. We kept laughing and laughing until I felt eyes on us. I quickly looked at Clapton's house and saw him standing there watching us. I just ignored him and kept talking to Trina.

After that, I went inside our house and quickly went to my room. Then, I opened my twitter account. I tweeted:

_Had fun today with trinabanana! Thanks for bringing me to dobblers!_

Then, people started tagging me on their tweets.

_ elissaaaa I didn't know you had a great voice! You should join our club!_

_I was at dobblers too! I saw you perform Gorilla! It was so amazing! elisaaaa_

_Great performance elisaaaa! _

I waited for Trina to reply to my tweet but I think she's already asleep. So, I logged out of my twitter account and went to the bathroom to take a bath. When I was done, I grabbed my phone and texted Trina about the tweets I received. Then, I went to bed.

**Thank you reading my story! Please recommend this story to your Joshifer shipper friends. Just imagine that Elissa is played by Jennifer Lawrence and Clapton is played by Josh Hutcherson.**

**I Love You Guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys! Thanks for reading this story and sorry for not updating it lately. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.**

The Next day:

**Elissa's POV**

_Rinnngg Rinnngg_

_Hello? (Elissa)_

_Hey Elissa! Saw your tweet yesterday. Sorry I didn't reply. You have so many fans now! (Trina)_

_Hey Trina! It's ok. (Elissa)_

_Did you know Clapton was at dobblers yesterday? (Trina)_

_Yeah. I saw him. He was with Ione. (Elissa)_

_Oh. So, are you ready? I'll be in school in 30 mins. (Trina)_

_Yup. Ok. See you at school! Bye. (Elissa)_

After answering the phone, I went downstairs to check if there's breakfast.

"Good morning Ken! Where's mom and dad?" I asked Ken.

"Good morning sis! They left early. They told me to make breakfast." replied Ken.

"Ok. Did you burn the food?" I asked.

"No. I'm not a terrible cook you know." said Ken.

"If you say so." I replied.

When breakfast was done, I went back to my room to take a shower. Then, I went to my closet to look for a nice outfit to wear. I chose a yellow sundress that's above my knees and sandals.

After changing, I went straight to Ken's car. He dropped me off at school before going to his new job. Then, I went to my locker to leave some of my stuff and to get my art tools.

"Hey Elissa! Great performance last night!" said Clara (classmate)

"Thanks." I replied.

"Elissa! I've been waiting for you! Did you get your art tools already?" asked Trina.

"Yup. Why?" I answered.

"Nothing. Let's go before we become late." replied Trina.

When we arrived at our art classroom, the class was already half full. We looked for a chair but there were no seats available that are close to each other, so I just sat near the window.

"Good morning class! We will be discussing different styles of art." announced our teacher while writing something on the board.

After a few minutes of discussing, our teacher grouped us into pairs. He told us that our partners would be the one sitting next to us. I was shocked to see Clapton sitting next to me.

"Hey Elissa!" greeted Clapton.

"Oh! Hey Clapton!" I replied awkwardly.

"I will be giving you a project that is due next week. It will be about our topic for today. I want you to work as a team." announced our teacher.

"So, can I talk to you at lunch?" asked Clapton.

"Ummm.. sure." I replied.

"Ok. Class dismissed. See you on Friday." said our teacher.

After our art class, I went straight to my locker to leave my art tools and to get my English book. Then, I went straight to the cafeteria and looked for Trina.

**Clapton's POV:**

I feel really excited to do this project with Elissa. After her performance at dobblers, I really want to know her more. I'm just so lucky to be her partner at our art class.

After the class, I went to the cafeteria to look for Ione, but I saw Elissa looking for somebody. She looks very nervous. I was about to go to her when I felt someone holding my hand. I turned around and saw Ione.

"Hey babe! How was your class?" I asked.

"Hey! It was fine. Our teacher gave us a homework about the history of music." replied Ione.

"Well that's easy." I said.

"Whatever! Are you hungry?" asked Ione.

"Yeah. Let's go check out the food." I replied.

After recess, I went back to my locker to leave my art tools and get my music book. Then, I saw Elissa walking with her friend Trina towards their lockers. They just glanced towards my way before they started whispering to each other. Weird.

Then, I went to my next class. After 3 more classes, it was already lunch time. I went straight to my locker to leave some of my books. Then, I went to the cafeteria to look for Elissa. I saw her at the vending machine.

"Hey Elissa! Need any help?" I asked.

"Oh! Hi Clapton. I'm fine. Thanks." replied Elissa.

"Ummm..can I sit with you?" I asked.

"Sure." answered Elissa.

Then, I bought food before going back to Elissa's table.

"So, about the project. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"We can do a model house. That's one of the topics a while ago." replied Elissa.

"That's a great idea! When do you want to start? We should at least have a draft by Friday." I said.

"We can start tomorrow. After class." said Elissa.

"Ok. Let's do it at my house." I suggested.

"Ummm.. sure. Uhh.. I need to go. Bye." said Elissa.

"Bye!" I replied.

After 3 more classes, the day was finally over. Then, I went straight home. When I arrived, my little sister welcomed me with a big hug. Then, I went to my room to take a short nap before dinner.


End file.
